


Taming the Devil

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: The story of Sam Winchester and the archangel Lucifer, it is one that is almost widely known. Of course there is so much left out that many don't know. So much more than the fact that Sam was his true vessel. What else could there be, you ask? That is where this story continues what Chuck decided to leave out of his book series.





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel eye's glued to a computer screen, scanning left and right over each sentence that was visible, looking over photos of buildings and people for a new case. The youngest of the Winchester brothers, Sam Winchester had been up for almost twenty-four hours now. Sleep was denied for him most of the time and while his eye's were heavy and closing every few seconds, he fought to keep himself awake.

Another cup of coffee, maybe just one more would help him. That is what he had said three cups ago and it seemed to have no real effect on him. The struggle to keep his eye's open was becoming harder as he tried to continue reading an article. He never even finished the sentence before he dozed off, his head lying upon his arms. The chance for sleep, peace.. it looked like he finally would be given such a chance, oh how wrong he would be to think. 

“Good Morning Sammy!” 

The familiar voice would ring in the Winchesters ears, and the feeling of his forked tongue lick against his cheek was enough to cause him to jump up and fall back from tripping over a book that he had left on the floor right beside his chair. With a thud, the tallest of the Winchester brothers would land on the floor, letting out a slight groan as his hazel eyes fell upon the archangel Lucifer. 

Lucifer was quite amused with what had just happened, letting a smirk appear upon his lips as he stared down at the Winchester. He always aimed to make Sam's life hell. Lucifer was the very reason that Sam never could get barely any sleep or focus as well as he used to while on a case. No matter how hard he tried to ignore him, he could hear him, see him and in this case, feel him. 

It was all in his head, right? That's what Dean and even Castiel assumed or assured him. It was all in his head and that all he needed to do was ignore it. That was easier said than done. More difficult when Sam questioned just how much of this was actually in his head. He swore he had felt when that forked tongue of Lucifer's touched his cheek. He had felt that.. how could that have been in his head? 

Lucifer for the longest time tried to get Sam to just accept his fate as his vessel, and he constantly continued that, of course, that would be in the form of pestering and tormenting the youngest Winchester brother. A smirk would remain on his face as he continued to stare at Sam, who stared back with the look of hatred in his eye's. 

“Can't you just leave me alone?”

Sam would finally mumble out as he slowly stood himself up, staying a slight distance away from Lucifer, the last thing that he wanted was to be too close to the archangel. This was bad enough, being in the same room was too close for his liking. Lucifer's smirk seemed to not cease as he spoke up.

“Sammy... you're my true vessel. You can never get rid of me. You are mine” 

Sam shuddered at hearing the words. Never get rid of him? He really hoped that was Lucifer just being hopeful. There had to be some way to get rid of him. Some way, some.. how. 

“Vessel or not, I'm not going to be anything else to you”

Lucifer seemed to be hurt by those words as a frown replaced the smirk that had been there just seconds before. Sam assumed that he was just likely messing with him. It really wouldn't surprise him. Nothing really seemed to surprise him, when it came to Lucifer. 

“So you think. You have no say in the matter, baby. Because you can't ever get rid of me. You belong to me!” 

Lucifer's voice raised at the last sentence as he stepped forward just an inch. That sadistic smirk reappearing upon his lips, while Sam backed up. Sam would find himself lifting his hands up to grasp at his own head, his eye's shut tightly.

“I belong to no one, Lucifer! Shut up! Just shut up!” 

Sam yelled out at the top of his lungs. Maybe just maybe saying that as he shut his eye's tightly and held his head in his hands, that Lucifer would just vanish.. no matter how hard he wished for that to happen, it didn't. Lucifer's eye's glowed as he stepped forward, his arm stretched out and grabbing the neck of Sam. The grip tight as he shouted.

“You are mine!”

Where was Dean? Where was Castiel when he needed them the most? Drinking. The two had gone out drinking, leaving the youngest Winchester to do research, to suffer.. to be tormented by the hands of the archangel Lucifer and quite literally as he gasped for air. If this was all in his head, how come he could feel himself having difficulty breathing, why was his face changing color.. how was Lucifer able to harm him if this was all in his head?! Sam gasped for air as his hands tried to scratch and claw at Lucifer's hand that gripped his throat. The attempts only causing Lucifer to laugh as he shoved him against a wall. 

A groan to escape Sam as his back hit against the wall. He could feel the sharp pain, how could this all be in his head if he could feel all of this. There was no way that all of this could be in his head. Lucifer's hand would remain on his throat for a few seconds longer, the sound of Sam gasping for air was like music to his ears. Sam suffering was something he quite enjoyed, and so he had a hard time having it stop but eventually, it would need to, well this part of it anyway.. 

His hand would lower, but with a wave of his hand, he would use his powers to pin him against the wall. Oh, he wasn't finished with Sam just yet, not even close to done with him. He had plans for him, he had been planning this for some time, and without Dean or Castiel to come to his rescue, who was going to be able to stop him? No one. Oh how perfect this seemed to be as Lucifer stepped closer, his eye's glowing for a mere second longer before returning to normal. Sam, trying to do anything to get himself off the wall and most of all, away from Lucifer. The attempts, the angered sounds escaping Sam, only caused the archangel to let out a sadistic laugh that slipped from his lips as he let the smirk remain.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer, he would lick his lips with his forked tongue, staring at the youngest Winchester like prey. The very look would cause Sam to feel very uncomfortable. More so than he had ever felt around the archangel. That look... it caused a shiver to run down his spine. It was obvious, he was afraid. What the archangel said confirmed that he knew.

“You’re gorgeous when you’re afraid...”

Sam Winchester wasn't sure what to do while pinned against the wall. What could he really do? Watching his forked tongue run over his lips. The look in his eye's, like a predator to prey.. that look scared him, but he would try to deny that, try to hide it. 

"I'm not afraid.." 

Well that was obviously a lie. Lucifer would smirk as he looked to Sam. The same look remaining upon his face as he spoke out.

“Sammy. I don’t lie to you. So why lie to me?” 

He leaned in and brushed his lips along his jawline, his groin pressing against Sam. The youngest Winchester had tried to lie, and he had done it badly, and it was obvious. Lucifer wasn't so easily fooled. Sam now would try to turn away, but he had still felt their lips brush against each other. What he couldn't get away from though, was when he felt him press against him.

Lucifer chuckled and pressed himself against Sam. Pinning him harder against the wall of the bunker. He hissed like a snake in his ear. Causing Sam to feel even more uncomfortable than before, as Lucifer spoke.

“You’re beautiful...”

Being pinned back against the wall of the bunker and pressed against, he was trying to hide that it may have both scared him and dare he think it, arouse him just a tad. The hissing sound in his ear, he couldn't help but slightly shiver. Lucifer couldn't help but smirk. Sam was so cute when he tried not to react. His hand caressed Sam’s chest and began to move lower.

Sam was trying his hardest to ignore all of this, making not a sound, even when he felt Lucifer's hand caress his chest and going lower and lower. Thinking about anything between the two of them, Lucifer had never acted this way before. What was he doing? What was he planning? Sam's thoughts would be broken as he heard Lucifer speak.

“Just give in to me, Sammy...”

Give in? No way he would so easily give in. He couldn't do that. No matter what, he couldn't just give in to what Lucifer wanted, whatever that may be. Sam's voice seemed to crack just a slight bit as he spoke up. 

“I will never give in to you.."

Lucifer would run his forked tongue over his own lips once again as he looked directly into Sam's eye's as he spoke up.

“You will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Did Lucifer really think he would give in to him? Why would Sam do that? He had been fighting it for so long, so very long. There was no way he would allow Lucifer to use him as a meat-suit, a puppet. While he had once said yes and the feeling he had felt when the two had once shared his body, he wouldn't allow it to happen again. 

If that was what Lucifer was going on about. Sam would try to struggle, try to fight against the powers that the archangel was using. None of what he did, nothing he attempted helped him. Glaring at Lucifer, a few words would be uttered by him. 

"Never! Now, let me go!"

Lucifer didn't like how much fight that Sam still had in him. His eyes would remain on the Winchester as he hissed out, his eye's glowing for a brief second.

“Don’t make me force you, Sammy.”

Force him? Force what exactly? What was Lucifer trying to say to him? The youngest Winchester was beyond confused as he stared back at Lucifer, seeing the glow in his eye's for a brief moment. Last he checked, an angel needed permission to use a human as a vessel, so how could he force him? Or was there something else that Lucifer wanted..?

"You can't force anything, Lucifer!"

A devious smirk would once again appear upon Lucifer's lips as he looked Sam over. The look once again making Sam feel as uncomfortable as he possibly could. 

“Oh Sammy... when will you learn?” 

His angel blade slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand, using the sharp end to pop off the buttons of Sam’s flannel. He slashed at the clothing. Shredding them. 

The Winchester found himself trying to move, trying to get away, but being pinned by an Archangel was a difficult thing to escape. His eye's widened at the sight of the angel blade. What was Lucifer planning to do with that? His eye's looked down as he watched the blade come closer, the buttons popping off one by one, the shirt being ruined by the blade. Sam shouting out as he watched his shirt fall apart.

"Let me go!"

Lucifer eye's were glowing scarlet. He chuckled and licked his lips again. When Sammy was so afraid, it turned him on. It made him want him even more. The Archangel would then press the tip of the blade into his chest, slowly carving ‘L U C I F E R’. Sam would be his, oh yes, he would be his and this be just a reminder of that. 

Sam couldn't hide the fact that this actually had him afraid. But who wouldn't be, when dealing with an archangel and not just any archangel, but Lucifer. When he felt the blade reach his skin, cutting into it, carving out Lucifer's name, the scream that slipped from Sam, would only turn him on more.

Lucifer would let out a low groan of satisfaction, followed by a low and sinister chuckle. He felt his vessel’s shaft harden and pulsate. Sammy was gorgeous from his beauty to his screams. 

“You’ll scream like that for me, right?”

The pain he had felt, the pain he was still feeling as the blade cut into his flesh, was enough to cause him to scream out. However, as soon as he heard Lucifer speak up, Sam would silence himself as he shook his head. No way he would do that, not for Lucifer. 

"Sh..shut up! I won't do a damn thing for you!" 

Well, if he could keep himself from screaming again, that was. He had been through a lot of pain, but the way Lucifer was carving into him, the pain was beyond anything he could even explain. Lucifer seemed disappointed when Sam stopped screaming. Though that seemed to change now. Lucifer chuckled and put the tip of the blade under Sam’s chin. 

“I wouldn't have had to go this far if you had just complied.”

Why did Sam not believe that? He had a feeling that Lucifer would have still done this, even if he had been a little more compliant. The Winchester couldn't do that though. Sam already regretted saying yes to him once. 

“I will never do what you want, Lucifer!"

Sam couldn't bring himself to think anything else. He believed what he said to be the truth. Lucifer chuckled, eyes glowing and staring at Sam before he snapped his fingers. Stripping Sam completely.

“Too bad...”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was determined to not do anything for the archangel, not a damn thing. Sam would look down as best he could, the Winchesters eyes would widen at the sight of himself naked. It wasn't the fact that he was naked that he was wide-eyed, it was the fact that he was naked and in front of Lucifer that had him like this. 

Lucifer smirked and stepped forward to grope Sam’s bare body. Eye's staring at his bloody and carved chest. Blood was staining his chest as he glared at Lucifer, as he watched him step forward, before groping at his body and staring at him, and his freshly carved chest. The silence between the two of them was building and Sam was becoming more and more uncomfortable. 

What Lucifer would start to do next, that would make it that much worse. Lucifer fumbled with his own pants, pulling them down before he began to stroke himself. Sam would now find himself all of a sudden looking all over the place, anywhere so he would not see what Lucifer was doing. 

"Put your clothes on!"

The only words he could bring for himself to say as he tried to avoid seeing him stroke himself. What was Lucifer doing this for? Was this a new tactic of his? A tactic to do what though? None of this made any sense to him. 

“Nope.” 

Lucifer would utter the one would before he snapped his fingers, making a ballgag appear in his free hand, before stopping what he was doing with the other and now with the ballgag in his hands, he stepped forward and strapped it on Sammy.

Sam's eye's would widen as he watched the ballgag appear with a snap of Lucifer's fingers, and before he could say another word, it was strapped to him. Only muffled sounds would come from him as he glared. Lucifer had never done any of this before. Nothing like this. The look on Lucifer's face told him that he was enjoying this. Lucifer smirked as he turned to where Sam's clothes appear, and took Sam’s phone from his jeans and took photos of him. 

“Oh yeah... you look delicious...”

Lucifer was sick. That much was obvious. What was he planning? Taking photo's like this of him. Was he going to threaten to send them to people if he didn't do as he wanted? That would have likely been better than what would come. He would have said something if he could have, but he couldn't say anything, but it was obvious with the sounds he was making, he wasn't happy about this.

Lucifer smirked, putting the phone away before stepping forward. He leaned in to kiss along Sam's jawline. If Sam could speak, if he could move, he would have done anything to get away, or even attack Lucifer. Feeling the kissing along his jawline, it felt weird, this whole situation did. Lucifer groaned lowly against Sam’s skin. 

“You are mine..”

Sam's eye's would remain wide as he heard the groan, and feeling the slight vibration against his skin from the uttered words and groan that came from the archangel. Lucifer smirked, taking a hold of the Winchesters legs, spreading Sam’s legs open and hoisting him up to wrap his legs around his own bare waist, there was no way that Sam could fight that from happening.

Sam tried to do any kind of movement to stop whatever Lucifer was trying to do, well that was failing quite badly as he felt his legs grabbed and spread open and wrapped around Lucifer's waist. Sam's eyes would look to Lucifer, who now licked over his own lips with his forked tongue. Sam's eyes would look down now to see Lucifer moving towards him, slowly running his hardened cock against his skin.

The Winchester would try to struggle against everything that Lucifer was trying to do. He could feel the pulsing, hard cock against his bare skin. Just when he thought he could feel any more uncomfortable or even afraid, of what the archangel was doing, he was proven quite wrong, as muffled sounds escaped him. Trying to speak was useless. 

Lucifer seemed amused by this, leaning in trying to hear just what Sam was attempting to say, but pointed to one of his ears and made a gesture that he couldn't quite understand him. Of course, he was just messing with him, he had a good idea of what Sam was trying to say, what he was attempting to say. Sam had been trying to say stop, or to let him go, neither of which would happen.

What would happen instead, would be enough to traumatize the youngest Winchester for quite some time as Lucifer licked his lips before slowly slipping himself inside of Sam’s tight virgin hole. Sam found himself trying to struggle, oh how much of a failed attempt that was as he felt the slow feeling of Lucifer pushing himself inside him. Sam trying his hardest to not scream, to not make any sound at all as his eye's shut tightly. Pain coursed through his body as he felt himself stretching, as Lucifer violated and took the last bit of innocence he had to his name. 

Lucifer groaned, slowly thrusting deeply into Sam’s core, as he kissed along the side of his face. Claiming Sammy as his. Sam would be his in every single way possible. No matter how much Sam would deny him, he would be his.


End file.
